Home Run
Home Run is the second case in Criminal Case. It is also the second case in Parkwood. It takes place in The Slums, appearing as the second case in the district. Plot Chief Johnson tells the Player and Trevor that a dead body was found at a baseball field. There, they find the corpse of famous baseball player Craig Simons, beaten to death. During the case, they suspected baseball coach Steve Barnett, the victim's rival Tyler Steel, the victim's girlfriend Sandra Queen, the victim's lawyer Courtney Haynes and police officer Austin Ross. The killer turned out to be coach Steve Barnett. Steve killed Craig because he found out that Craig gave his daughter a STD that ended up killing her. Coach Barnett says that Craig has completely ruined his life with the death of his daughter so he wanted to avenge her by killing Craig. Steve Barnett was then arrested and sentenced to 30 years in prison. Summary Victim * Craig Simons '''(found beaten to death) Murder Weapon * '''Baseball Bat Killer * Steve Barnett Suspects Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar. * The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar. * The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar. Killer's Profile * The killer has blue eyes. * The killer has a scar. * The killer has brown hair. * The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Baseball Field. (Clues: Victim's Body; Victim identified: Craig Simons; New Suspect: Steve Barnett) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (00:30:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Appartment) * Talk to Steve Barnett. (Result: New Suspect: Tyler Steel) * Question Tyler about the murder. * Investigate Victim's Appartment. (Clues: Trash Can, Wallet) * Examine Wallet. (Result: New Suspect: Sandra Queen) * Ask Sandra Queen about the victim. * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Threat) * Examine Threat. (Result: White Substance) * Analyze White Substance. (01:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) * Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Bed. (Clues: Locked Phone, Torn Paper) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Courtney Haynes) * Ask Courtney Haynes about the victim. * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Parking Ticket; New Suspect: Austin Ross) * Tell Austin Ross about the murder. * Investigate Seats. (Clues: Bloody Snapback, Pieces of Wood) * Examine Bloody Snapback. (Result: Hair) * Examine Pieces of Wood. (Result: Baseball Bat; Murder Weapon registered: Baseball Bat) * Analyze Hair. (06:00:00) (Result: Attribute: The killer has brown hair) * Analyze Baseball Bat. (06:00:00) (Result: Attribute: The killer is male) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Additional Investigation! (No stars) Additional Investigation * See what Tyler wants. (Result: New Clues on Baseball Field) * Invesitgate Baseball Field. (Clues: Backpack) * Examine Backpack. (Result: Faded Wooden Bat) * Examine Faded Wooden Bat. (Result: Signed Bat; Talk to Tyler Steel again) * Give Tyler his bat back. (Reward: Baseball Outfit) * Talk with Ms Haynes. (Result: New Clues on Victim's Apartment) * Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clues: Legal Papers) * Examine Legal Papers. (Result: Contract; Talk to Courtney Haynes again) * Give Courtney the contract. (Reward: 2,000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Slums